Kirby/Canon Information
Gender and Age Kirby’s age and gender is not revealed in japan. In western states, Kirby is referred to as “he” and is called a “spry boy” in the Kirby’s Dream Land instruction manual. In Kirby’s 64: The Crystal Shards, Ribbon kisses Kirby, which would imply Kirby is a boy. Furthermore, the anime in the Japan version still refer to Kirby with masculine terms. In the Manga, Kirby explains to Ribbion about a girlfriend he has which is revealed to be ChuChu to Ribbon’s dismay. In the Japanese developer site for Super Smash Bros, Sakurai teases people that Kirby and Pikachu might be female but left their genders ambiguous. In the Kirby’s Dream Land manual, they replace with Kirby’s “spry boy” alias with「若者」 (wakamono), which roughly translate to youth. The anime however, still keeps his age youthful in japan. Psychical Appearance Kirby has a round, pink body with stubby short arms and big red feet. Kirby’s face consists of oval-shaped glossy eyes, pink blushes and a small mouth that expands when Kirby is inhaling. Kirby has no skeletal structure and sometimes teeth. The former is likely confirmed in Super Smash Bros and the latter is confirmed in the Kirby Right Back At Ya episode A Dental Dilemma. Kirby’s body is flexible enough to be flattened or stretched and recover from it. Inside of Kirby’s body is vague but we can assume that he has at least internal organs (something the Battle of the Multiverse series shows). The games do state Kirby have some sort of lungs in his body and Kirby more than likely has a brain. Kirby also has a pocket dimension inside of him. Personality Kirby is a character with a largely joyful and happy. Kirby would be helpful to others such as Dyna Blades‘ chicks where he feeds them or simply would be friendly to even his rivals such as King Dedede, Meta Knight and even Escargoon. However, Kirby would be impulsive at times as on three separate occasions, he blames Dedede and sometimes blames others as well. He blames Dedede in Kirby’s Adventure where he judge King Dedede for stealing the Star Rod which while is somewhat also impulsive of Dedede, he did it to save Dream Land, in Kirby Squeak Squad where he blames Dedede for his mission cake and in Subspace Emissary where he attacks Dedede for stealing trophies from Mario/Link and Pit/Yoshi who was actually trying to save the World of Trophies and the fighters themselves. He also attack Dyna Blade who was just trying to feed her chicks though she did cause some actual damage to Dream Land and should have some sense knock into her and Shadow Kirby who simply tries to protect the Mirror World. Kirby is would appear tough in advertisements such as being a kid turned into a criminal in promotions for Kirby’s Dream Course and Kirby's Avalanche. He also would be portrayed as a tough person, often beating up or besting people who would usually be tough. Kirby is a character who loves to eat. Kirby favorite food is tomatoes and watermelons. Kirby’s appetite is large as he can eat a table full of food and ate a mountain sized cake. Other characters like cappies used this to their advantage so he can eat left over. Kirby doesn’t seem to realize or even care. While Kirby usually eats anything, Kirby does dislike/get harmed by certain foods or objects like poison apples, spiders, Belly Buster Pies and bombs. Kirby loves food but he sometimes goes too far. Kirby would occasionally would even put his own safety aside and he willing stalks Knuckle Joe for a hamburger. Kirby is brave and smart but he has somewhat of a cowardly and dimwitted side to him. An example is where in the Kirby Right Back At Ya episode, Kirby’s Egg-Cellent Adventure, Kirby is running from a angered Dyna Blade. Kirby also sometimes runs from battles unless his brave side gives him enough courage. Kirby somewhat has a technical side. In Super Smash Bros Melee, his trophy description describes him as a skilled technician. In Kirby’s Mass Attack, he builds a space rocket. In Kirby Planet Robobot, he hijacks a robot mech. Species Kirby is a character with a vague species. Kirby‘s species has never been given an official name unlike other characters like Cuddles being a bunny rabbit, SpongeBob being a sponge and Tia being a quatrain. Kirby is not a real life creature nor he resembles one as he’s not a human, a animal or a plant. He’s an alien haling from the Planet Popstar. Kirby has been called a Star Warrior in the anime but this is just a term as many other Star Warriors are clearly a different species from Kirby. He also has been called a Warp Star Warrior or a Warp Star Knight but these are restricted in advertisements. Kirby has been called a Dream Lander but this refers to any one who lives in Dream Land. He also has been referred as a creampuff, a puffball and a blob. Kirby has also have been referred to as a Marshmallow. Kirby has been simply referred to as Kirbies as different colored Kirbies has been simply referred to as Kirbies. Kirby-like characters like a yellow coloration of Kirby have simply Kirby’s name and their color as a title separate character name. Powers and Abilities Kirby’s signature ability is to inhale his enemies and copy their powers. With the exception of Kirby’s Squeak Squad and Kirby’s Mass Attack, he has always use this ability in every game. Kirby inhale usually has no limit but in Kirby and the Amazing Mirror, he does get tired after using it for too long. That game also introduced his super inhale where he inhale more with more force where he can devour larger objects. By eating the miracle fruit, his inhale is boosted. Kirby can’t inhale/breath underwater though with the exception of Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. Kirby‘s appetite can also swallow things that are fatal to normal creatures such as energy blast, ghosts and bombs. Kirby’s other main ability is to copy his victims‘ powers. Starting from Kirby’s Adventure, he can copy enemies’s powers. If Kirby swallows two enemies, he can mixed the copy ability or get a random ability. Kirby would get random hats and appearances depending on the foe he eats such as a parka for Ice/Freeze or a backwards baseball hat for Yo-yo. Kirby can also eat generic foods and get extra powers from them such as fire breath from Spicy Curry or infinite flight and air-puffs from Mint Leaf/Sweet Potato. Eating a lollipop grants him invincibility and eating generic foods or drinking generic beverages will heal Kirby. Kirby can also absorb enemies to gain their powers. Kirby’s copy abilities are somewhat stem from his actual skills and knowledge as he read ability scrolls, received training from King Dedede and found the Ninja Ability through ancient sources. Kirby’s power is stored in the WarpStar and Power Stars. These objects are fragile but can be restored. Kirby can also summon characters on his journey such as Gooey, King Dedede and even other Kirbies. Kirby can even summon Animal Buddies. Kirby‘s main purpose for this move is summoning helpers which are enemies that have been eaten. He can also summon Dream Friends. These range from Kirby’s old allies to even enemies. Kirby‘s body is soft and flexible. This allows him to be flatten or stretched and then returning back to original shape. This also allows him to inflate himself and consume enemies. He also can be trampled by large enemies and survive. He can also fit into small spaces that are even smaller than Kirby himself. Kirby’s body also seems to have regenerative properties. On four separate occasions, he split himself into smaller Kirbies. He also survives being squashed and blown up. He can also regenerate his body from being melted. Kirby can also turn into a ghost after dying. He would turn into Ghost Kirby, a form not to be confused with the Copy Ability. Kirby seems to do a basic slide kick. This kills basic enemies but is weak to Bosses. It is also able to destroy metal blocks. Kirby can also do a head-butt. He can do this by walking under the enemy and jumps to them. Kirby is also able to do a guard. This move allows Kirby to be invincible to weak attacks and enemies. While Kirby often relies on the WarpStar to move around quickly, Kirby himself is somewhat of a quick runner. He can run on water and rivals Dedede in speed in the Gourmet Race. Kirby can also run on walls and can dodge electricity. Category:Canon Information